Anti Loudcest
by maestro jedi
Summary: Un pequeño espacio para esas parejas sepultadas a la sombra del Loudcest.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno gente iniciamos este nuevo proyecto, llamado anti loudcest, a continuación responderé a sus preguntas.

¿Por qué lo llame así?: la respuesta es simple, hay una sobre representación de parejas loudcest y buscaba un reto con parejas menos conocidas.

¿Qué parejas aplicaran?: todas las parejas que no estén formadas por dos integrantes de la familia loud, ejemplo, Lincoln x Cristina, Clyde x Haiku Sam x Luna ect.

¿Cuánto tardaras en actualizar?: depende del método de votación que elijamos, estaba pensando en dejarlo como en mis dos proyectos anteriores, un reviews una historia, o ponerlo en modo versus, pongo dos parejas y la que gane en los comentarios es la elegida.

¿Qué tan larga serán los capítulos?: los capítulos serán individuales, posiblemente entrelazados entre ellos después, pero el largo promedio será de mil a mil quinientas palabras.

¿Piensas continuar los otros proyectos?: obviamente que los continuare.

Por lo demás gracias por su atención, y antes de despedirme me gustaría invitarlos a que me ayudaran a rencausar un proyecto olvidado, que quizás alguno de ustedes conocen, Caminos entre cruzados lleva bastante tiempo atorado y me gustaría continuarlo y darle un final, así que pido su ayuda con alguna sugerencia, sin más me despido.


	2. JacksonDragneel16 Lincoln x Haiku

La pequeña Hana miro nervioso a sus padres.

— — ¿Dónde lo conseguisteis? — pregunto su madre algo molesta, mientras miraba a su pequeña hija, la cual se negaba a un a contestar como había conseguido ese Grimorio — Estas en serios problemas — repuso haiku defraudada, volteándose a mirar a su esposo — no piensas decir nada — recrimino sintiéndose abandonada.

Lincoln miro a su esposa y a su hija — estas castigada — repuso secamente — entregaras todo lo relacionado a ocultismo señorita — observo la reacción de ambas — y cuando dijo todo es todo — dijo poniéndose de pie — incluido a Colmillos dos y el libro de la tatarabuela Harriet — tomo el libro que su hermana le regalara a su hija hace un año.

— — Eres un monstruo — grito la chica — un monstruo —.

Lincoln miro enojado a su hija — y tú una ladrona — repuso secamente — a menos que nos digas donde conseguisteis el Grimorio — miro a su hija la cual se mordió el labio.

Ambos padres se miraron mientras el gemelo de la chica permanecía callado al otro lado de la puerta intentando escuchar todo, acompañado por el resto de sus hermanos.

Lincoln bufo algo molesto, negaba levemente con su cabeza, mientras su esposa intentaba no ponerse a llorar ante la desesperación, en verdad sería una noche demasiado larga, solo esperaba que si la tatarabuela harriet estuviera observando les ayudara a convencer de hablar a su tataranieta tan testadura.

Después de todo, él también había cometido sus errores, pero no uno tan peligroso como este en realidad, repaso levemente los dedos sintiendo la magia negra que expedía el libro, sería mejor que le hablara a Dipper o Marco a la brevedad posible, esa cosa en verdad era sumamente peligrosa, en especial si Hana había salido idénticas a su tía y tatarabuela en realidad.


	3. Arokham LincxClyde

Clyde sintió mariposas e su estomago mientras se sonrojo al pensar de nueva cuenta en esos suaves labios.

En verdad era patético, tenia casi dieciséis años de vida y las únicas dos personas por las cuales su corazón latió desbocadamente tenían apellido Loud.

¿Qué era mas humillante? Estar enamorado de la hermana mayor de tu mejor amigo o enamorarte de tu mejor amigo.

Como paso de derretirse por Lori a desear sentir los labios de Lincoln como lo hacia Paige o Renne.

Sintió su estomago revolverse al recordar a esas tipas, malditas víboras rastreras que solo veían a Lincoln como algo que podían obtener.

Sonrió mientras observa a Lincoln " **su Lincoln** " caminar hacia el cargando su almuerzo.

\- - Hola Clyde – repuso el chico sentándose a su lado - ¿Te hice esperar?-

 _Si supieras cuanto_ pensó el chico sonriendo – acabo de llegar – contesto Clyde sonriendo, a un que la sonrisa no le duro mucho viendo a Cristina sentarse al lado se su mejor amigo, sintió las nauseas regresar seria una larga semana.

 **Y por fin llego una solicitud de esta pareja, cuando abrí caja de sugerencias siempre imagine que estaría entre las primeras solicitudes igual en baúl, pero ya vimos cuan equivocado estábamos.**

 **Un sincero agradecimiento a Arokham por solicitarla por pequeños retos como este es que adoro estos proyectos .**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. JK SALVATORI CJ & Lola

Lola sonrió nerviosamente, en verdad era un chico tierno, pero no podía sentir que sintiera algo más que un cierto aprecio por él.

Cosa que pasaba inadvertida para el adolecente que sonreía ingenuamente, mientras le daba una margarita arrancada en el parque.

Ambos siguieron jugando en los columpios bajo la atenta mirada de su tía y madre respectivamente.

Minutos después la pequeña rubia se puso la flor como un diminuto adorno en su pelo, logrando el aplauso de CJ el cual volvió a reír eufóricamente mientras aplaudía.

Tal vez encontrarse en el parque a la familia Santiago no había sido tan malo como pensó al principio, después de todo con CJ a su lado, ella mandaba en el área de juegos, sonrió al pensar en el pequeño hecho de que era lindo tener para variar un chico que solo obedecía con una sonrisa a cualquiera de sus órdenes.

 **Un agradecimiento a J.K Salvatori por pedir esta pareja, un reto en verdad algo difícil, pero más allá del reto decidí que por respeto a la enfermedad que padece CJ no forzaría mucho la situación o crearía algo que pareciera una burla.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Guest Brunette blue bell x lincoln

La chica era bastante agradable, tanto que incluso se olvido en parte de las enormes decepciones que sintiera al saber que todas sus hermanas no asistieron a uno de sus momentos de máximo logro.

Rio tontamente al seguir escuchando la historia de su compañera de maratón.

Era tonto darse cuenta que la conocía de vista desde hace años y que nunca hubieran intercambiado mas de mil palabras al año.

Su teléfono vibro sacándole un leve susto, al momento que varios mensajes algo confusos entraban al sistema saturando el aparato brevemente.

Le vasto mirar el primero para saber que en parte eran disculpas sinceras y escusas mas o menos creíbles.

Miro a la chica con la que estaba comiendo, antes de apagar el celular.

\- -¿Todo bien? – pregunto la jovencita acomodándose nerviosamente el pelo, mientras miraba algo preocupada al chico.

\- - De maravilla – sonrió el chico -¿te gustaría ir al cine después de almorzar? – pregunto mientras se sonrojaba, quizás fuera el inicio de un reto mas grande que correr un maratón.


	6. AVALON00 CarolxLinc

Carol fue besado lentamente los labios algo resecos ante el inclemente calor que el pequeño había tenido que soportar en ese traje de ardilla.

Era sumamente lindo el ver como el pequeño se entregaba sin resistencia alguna.

Tan necesitado de que alguien por fin se diera cuenta que el no atraía a la mala suerte.

\- -¿Me quieres? – pregunto juguetona mientras deslizaba lentamente el cierre del disfraz.

Una pequeña afirmación por parte del chico le hizo sonrojar levemente - ¿mas que a Lori? – pregunto robándole un pequeño beso de sus labios.

El pequeño asintió dejándose besar de nueva cuenta , mientras el disfraz era retirado por completo dejando a un chico prácticamente vestido solo en calzoncillos.

Sonrió sutilmente mientras se imaginaba robándole lo mas preciado a esas tontas de las hermanas Loud.

En especial a esa insoportable de Lori.

La cara que pondría al ver a su hermanito bajo su completo dominio.


	7. XD Lori x Carol

Carol beso suavemente los labios de la hermana mayor de las pequeñas que cuidaba en ocasiones.

La cual se dejaba guiar como una pequeña durante una excursión al zoológico.

Lori sintió la lengua juguetona de la chica que mas odiaba en el mundo entrar juguetonamente, mientras ambas seguían jugueteando en la cama de su hermanito.

Tal vez estuviera engañando a Bobby, pero no es como si el no lo hubiera buscado, por preferirse ir de campamento con los idiotas de sus amigos.

Pudo ser a Carol quitándose la playera mientras dejaba ver su busto, sonrió al verlo un poco mas pequeño que el de ella.

La volvió a besar agradeciendo que la familia hubiera ido a esa obra de teatro guiñol.

Si los cálculos no se equivocaban tendrían cinco gloriosas horas solo para ellas.

Bueno y Bun Bun el cual descansaba sobre la cómoda como testigo silencioso de ese mar de carisias embravecido.


	8. Metalero Anarkista LincXHaiku

Haiku se sonrojo al ver a su amigo con ese kimono tradicional japonés, en verdad se veía como todo un samurái.

— — ¿Cómo me veo? — pregunto Lincoln a su amiga.

La cual se sonrojo un poco más por la cercanía — Bien — susurro entre dientes — muy bien en realidad — intento no mostrarse tan torpe ante la cercanía del chico.

— — No tan bien como tú — repuso el chico galantemente — por todas las lunas haiku, pareceres una princesa de cuento de hadas — la chica de ascendencia japonesa parecía más un pequeño señalamiento de alto que una persona ante esos comentarios.

Agarro al chico de la mano inconscientemente — vámonos — repuso nerviosa — mis padres nos esperan — camino algo apresurada, intentando no ponerse más nerviosa, fallando miserablemente al sentir como su mano era apretada dulcemente, sería una tarde que no olvidaría en un largo tiempo en realidad.


	9. ThuleReader06 becky x lincoln

La chica aplaudió ante el excelente truco de magia del hermanito de su amiga.

El cual amablemente estaba dando una función para los alumnos de prescolar.

Que se miraban fascinados al ver como desaparecía a ese pequeño conejo de peluche dentro se una caja, para después levitar una moneda en el aire y finalizar sacaba flores de un pañuelo mágico.

Quizás tuviera dieciséis años, pero en los cinco que ambos se conocían, había llegado a conocer y apreciar en verdad al chico.

\- - Ahora para mi siguiente truco – dijo el chico apareciendo una chistera en su cabeza – necesitare la ayuda de una chica bonita - todo el publico infantil se giro al verla a ella, mientras sentía sus mejillas algo sonrojadas – pedí una chica bonita, pero me mandaron a una princesa – repuso el chico ante las pequeñas bullas y bromillas de los niños.

Becky miro nerviosa el vaso deseando no arruinar el truco en si mismo.

\- - Tranquilízate – murmuro Lincoln con una sonrisa – solo sopla y comprobaras que la magia existe – dijo el chico sonriendo.

Una horas después.

Lincoln terminaba de recoger sus materiales con ayuda de su amiga, la cual seguía con la duda sobre el vaso mágico.

Ella lo había sentido entre sus dedos, y el vaso de cristal había desaparecido ante sus ojos con una palmada en su mano.

\- -¿Cómo lo hicisteis? – pregunto finalmente dejando salir por fin sus dudas al aire.

\- - Magia – respondió el chico sonriendo.

Logrando una risa bastante linda de la chica.

\- - No te muevas – dijo el chico segundos después, mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica -¿Qué tenemos detrás de tu oreja – comento sacando dos boletos para la función de las seis y media.

Ambos sonrieron mientras la chica tomaba las entradas, agradeciendo ese pequeño gesto por parte del chico, quizás mas noche ella también podría enseñarle uno que otro truco de magia.


	10. Julex93 Shy QT x linc

Levanto sus libretas mientras tronaba un poco el cuello – te veo el martes – le dijo a la chica de la cual era tutor de historia.

La cual asintió nerviosamente, era interesante estar con una chica que no fuera una _cacatúa_ , no se lo tomen a mal el amaba a sus hermanas y sus amigas, pero de vez en cuando era agradable estar con una chica sin mas que silencio.

\- - Lincoln –logro escuchar antes de dar si quiera veinte pasos.

Se voltio esperando ver su café o las llaves olvidadas en la mesa.

Pero lo que encontró era una chica sonrojada y nerviosa - ¿te gustaría ir a Starbucks por un café? – .

El chico sonrió sin mala intención – me encantaría – dijo mientras esperaba que la chica guardara sus cosas.

Nada como tomar un café con una amiga, o al me así pensaba Lincoln sin darse cuenta que su pupila se acomodaba mejor su blusa para agrandar un poco mas su escote y mostrar sus atributos.

Dos realidades que pronto se enfrentarían durante una salida a tomar café.


	11. dfelipe76 tabbyxlinc

Se besaron bajo del muérdago en la puerta de la entrada.

Ambos sumamente avergonzados por los comentarios de la familia del chico.

Su segunda navidad como pareja después de esa confesión a finales de noviembre hace ya un año.

\- - Te compre un regalo – logro decir el chico sonrojado ante la mirada soñadora de su novia.

Ella rio mientras lo volvía a besar – yo también tengo un regalo para ti – susurro coquetamente – pero te lo daré en privado – dijo entre dientes bastante apenada mientras entraba en la casa y saludaba a cada una de sus cuñadas.

Dejando tras de si a un pequeño conejito emocionado deseando que ya fuera navidad..


	12. JacksonDragneel16 haiku x linc

Para Haiku era increíble la forma en que su esposo manejaba y controlaba a su progenie dentro del resurgir de Vanzilla.

Manejar y evitar el caos en esa van lelna de gente.

\- - Tienes dos Minutos para regresar esos audífonos Leah o si no tendrás muchos problemas – reto su esposo a su tercera hija mientras viraba a la izquierda – y en cuanto a ti Haku - repuso mirando hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar una intersección – que es eso de una D en clase de biología - su único hijo sintió como la van se lo tragaba ante la evidencia y los hechos que todas se riera de el.

\- Silencio – repuso un minuto después su esposo logrando acallar las voces –¿todos saben que hacer verdad? –pregunto marcialmente recordándole a su esposa, el carácter de su cuñada Lori y el hecho de que cuando empezó a salir con su amado, se le asignara un numero y un lugar en la vanzilla original en los viajes casi caóticos de antaño.

Un si general lo hizo sonreír – en cuanto a ti amor – miro a su esposa con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿como quieres decirle a mama que estas de nuevo embarazada? –.

Y con esa pregunta Haiku reafirmo sus pensamientos que muy en el fondo su esposo era un completo controlador y por raro que parezca eso la hizo sonreír, por que control era lo que necesitaban en esa nueva camada de cachorros Loud.


	13. JK SALVATORI  CJ x Lola

Lola miro enternecida el dibujo que le daba el chico.

\- - Gracias CJ –dijo sonriendo – es muy bonito – afirmo mientras volvía a ver el retrato hecho con acuarela – lo colgare en mi cuarto – comento agradecida.

Quizás el joven Santiago tuviera esa extraña condición que a duras penas entendía a sus ocho años, pero eso no evitaba que ella lo viera como uno de sus mejores amigos.

 **Gracias a** **J.K. SALVATORI por pedir esta pareja, también les recuerdo que debido a la situación especial de C.J. los capítulos que traten de el serán lo mas neutros posibles gracias por leer.**


	14. AVALON00 Lincxdimartino

Dejo la revista sobre su escritorio — en verdad estoy muy decepcionada de ti Lincoln — repuso la profesora mientras miraba fríamente al chico — de todos mis estudiantes eras el ultimo al que imaginaba trayendo este material a la escuela — miro de nueva cuenta la revista, en verdad eran cada vez más vulgares esas publicaciones.

Se froto la sien molesta — retírate — replico molesta — retírate de mí vista — señalo hacia la salida — pero si te encuentro otra revista o sé que están involucrado en algo parecido — frunció el ceño — tus padres y el directos se enteraran — vio como el chico cogía su mochila y empezaba a salir del aula completamente asustado — tienes diez hermanas y una madre — le recordó mientras tomaba la revista y empezaba a romperla — reflexiónalo si — fue lo último antes de que el chico saliera como un pequeño conejo asustado.


	15. Sir Crocodile222 Shy QT x linc

La chica giño su ojo, juguetonamente, mientras continuaba saboreando esa paleta de cereza.

Adoraba poner nervioso a Lincoln, lo había logrado sonrojar en el Starbucks, y ahora podía notar su incomodidad ante la sensual escena que le estaba dedicando al menos inocentemente en apariencia.

Una mirada rápida le daba cuenta de que el chico no era tan indiferente a su actuación – estas bien linc – ronroneo tiernamente, mientras su tutor se ponía de pie robóticamente.

\- - Si, si, si estoy muy bien – respondió el chico – solo debo ir un minuto al tocador – tomo su chaqueta en un vano intento de ocultar el problema que se alzaba lentamente en sus pantalones.

En definitiva era tiempo de subirle un poco mas al flama, se quito su camisa de manga larga dejando al descubierto un lindo top naranja el cual enmarcaba mucho mejor su condición de señorita.

Se acomodo mejor su pecho y sonrió – hora de salir a jugar pequeño conejito loud – dijo sonriendo juguetonamente.

Por que no dejaría escapar su única oportunidad con el chico mas codiciado de toda la preparatoria Robert Edward Lee.

 **Quiero agradecer a** **Sir Crocodile222 por pedir esta pareja, me gustan los retos y aproveche para continuar la historia del capitulo 10.**

 **Además vengo a comunicarles que Anti, Caja y Baúl tienen un nuevo hermano.**

 **Balde de desperdicios el mas pequeño de los cuatro proyectos se une a la familia, con sorpresas y temas un poco mas oscuros, además de alguna que otra sorpresa.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	16. Sam the Stormbringer Agnes Johnson y Rit

El beso fue lento, a un que cargado de sentimientos.

Al menos en principio, mientras ambas subían un poco de intensidad a la situación.

Una viuda, la otra divorciada, una con once hijos y un montón de nietos, la otra sin ninguno.

Ambas se abrazaron no deseando separarse nunca mas, solo que a un era algo pronto para oficializarlo, ¿después de todo? Salir del closet casi a los cincuenta, encima con la que fuera la maestra de la escuela elemental de tus hijos.

Se volvieron a besar, mientras uno de los celulares empezaba a timbrar.

Miraron algo molestas el celular mientras se separaban, odiaban ser interrumpidas –hola – pregunto la dueña deli mismo – ¿Lilit? – pregunto algo sorprendida -¿Cómo que vienes para acá con todos tus hermanos? – el nerviosismo era palpable en su voz – por su puesto que serán bienvenidos – se mordió el labio mirando a su novia – tu solo llega aquí veremos como nos acomodamos – colgó el celular sintiendo toda la realidad de golpe.

\- - ¿Todo bien Rita? – pregunto Agnes acomodándose la blusa – Rita respóndeme – inquirió mas nerviosa.

Solo obteniendo una mirada quebrada en los ojos de su amada – Lincoln perdió el contr…– logro decir antes que se le rompiera la voz.

Ambas se abrazaron sin mas preguntas de por medio, tan solo resignadas ante el futuro que se pintaba demasiado desolador, mientras escuchaban como alguien se estacionaba en el garage.


	17. JK SALVATORI rennexpaigexlincoln

Ambas chicas se miraron incomodas, mientras terminaban de lavarse las manos en el tocador.

\- - ¿Y que te trae por aquí? – pregunto Paige secándose las manos.

\- - Ya sabes – rio Renne – quería distraerme de mis responsabilidades escolares – explico acomodándose su blusa.

Sus miradas se retaron por un segundo, evaluando a su adversaria, una un poco mas grande en el busto, la otra con unas caderas que llaman la atención.

El estilo de ropa sencilla que usaban las dos chicas les daba un aire bastante relajado pero a la vez juvenil.

\- -Así que distraerte – repuso Paige sonriendo – no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que Lincoln Loud este soltero por primera vez en dos años y sin ninguna de sus hermanas rondando a menos de diez metros – rio ante la cara de nerviosismo de su conocida – eres patética –.

Renne la miro con cara de furia – al menos yo no me pongo relleno en el brasear intentando vender humo – respondió secamente.

\- -Y yo no intente meterme a su cama cuando Ronnie Anne estaba de vacaciones en México – replico la chica.

\- - No solamente te le ofrecisteis cuando corto con Cristina en la piscina – dijo la chica so riendo mordazmente – como era eso – recordó la chica – a si _**Linc si quieres hablar estaré hay para ti**_ _-_ fingió la voz de su " _amiga"_ antes de que Paige saltara en cima de ella.

Ya no había medias tintas solo una podría tener una oportunidad con el chico Loud.

Al menos eso parecía dado que el chico salió bastante alegre de la mano de Carol Pingrey la cual sonreía como si se viera ganado la lotería.


	18. tabby&haiku

Haiku miro nerviosa a la chica que le ofrecía su mano en esos momentos.

\- - Gracias – logro susurrar mientras la desconocida le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

La chica de pelo teñido sonrió divertida – descuida siempre ayudo a las chicas bonitas – dijo galantemente mientras observaba a la pequeña gótica, la cual no era nada fea en realidad - ¿no te lastime verdad? – pregunto rápidamente – por que me gustaría invitarte un café como disculpa por golpearte con mi guitarra -.

\- - Me encantaría un café – logro articular la poetiza antes de ser casi arrastrada por la calle por esa chica de apariencia roquera.

\- - Por cierto me llamó Tabby – dijo con una sonrisa la chica, ayudándola a subir a su motocicleta – o como me dirás en unas horas—replico mientras aceleraba – el mejor polvo de tu vida – rio mientras la poetiza empezaba a cuestionar si acompañarla había sido una buena idea, o al menos eso intentaba pensar mientras abrazaba a la roquera por la cintura y admita secrétame te que tenia una posadera que no le molestara nalgear en lo absoluto.


	19. J-K-SALVATORI Bumbubxlinc

La fiesta de Halloween estaba siendo demasiado aburrida en realidad.

No conocía a nadie en ese mar se gente, siendo que Clyde y Ronnie Anne lo dejaron en semi abandonado desde los primeros minutos de la misma.

Tomo un poco de ponche mirando nerviosamente a la chica del otro lado de la mesa, el disfraz en si era demasiado sugerente y llamativo, haciéndolo sentir algo incomodo por el pequeño problema en sus pantalones.

Gracias a dios traía un disfraz holgado, sintiendo la mirada de la chica sobre su persona, logrando ponerlo a un mas nervioso.

\- - hola susurro la chica con una voz por demás sensual minutos después - ¿nos conocemos? – rio al ver su cara completamente roja – yo creo que no – se respondió a si misma con una sonrisa -¿ como te llamas? – pregunto juguetonamente.

Lincoln a duras penas logro decir su nombre a un que en medio de algunos balbuceos algo torpes, logrando otra sonrisa.

La joven dio la vuelta a la mesa mientras el chico sentía sus mejillas a un mas sonrojadas.

Cuando los dos quedaron uno al lado del otro la chica disfrazada de conejita le miro pícaramente – tu puedes decirme Bum- Bum – susurro mientras le tocaba pícaramente la mejilla – conejito - se alejo sonriendo sensualmente mientras dejaba atrás a un apenado chico que sonreía como un idiota.

En definitiva la fiesta de Paige se había puesto mas interesante.


	20. Paige x Linc

Paige camino torpemente por los pasillos del colegio, intentando no pensar en los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior — Paige — grito alguien detrás suyo, sin obtener respuesta alguna — Paige — volvió a insistir la misma voz, sin lograr nada en absoluto, dado que la chica de ese nombre, seguía caminando robóticamente por los pasillos del colegio — con una mierda Paige — replico finalmente Cristina poniéndose a su lado — ¿Qué no me escuchabas? — Cuestiono mirando la cara de su amiga — Paige ¿estás bien? — pregunto a hora un poco más preocupada ante la mirada vacía de la chica.

Un mar de preguntas inundaron sus oídos, sin obtener respuesta alguna, dado que la gamer estaba en otro lugar, en otro momento, en otro lugar, hace algunas horas atrás, en el sillón de la casa Loud, pateándole el trasero a su mejor amigo, riéndose ante el simple hecho de que Lincoln fuera tan mal jugador en Patea trasero ocho, el hecho de que no importaba cuantas veces le ganara, se sentía como si fuera la primera vez, y que a un que era malo en ese juego, el chico no dejara de sonreír.

Tener la casa Loud en silencio, era tan extraño, generalmente siempre había dos o tres hermanas en la sala, realizando alguna locura, hablando por su celular, o simplemente viéndolos jugar.

Sonrió tímidamente al observar de reojo al chico, se veía más lindo de lo usual, con esa playera azul regalo navideño de su abuelo, o que empezaba a usar lentes, debido a su vicio de lectura nocturna, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago, antes de perder la primera batalla de la noche.

— — Paige — replico esa voz tan lejana — Paige — chasquido los dedos su mejor amiga — dios mío — grito la chica llevándose sus manos a la boca — no lo hicisteis ¿verdad? — Pregunto mientras la tomaba de las manos y la metía al baño de niñas — sabes que Lynn te va a matar — cuestiono Cristina mientras se escondían en el último cubículo — Ronnie Ann a un trae el ojo semi morado de su último encuentro— repuso su amiga.

Esos labios tan dulces, esa mirada tan linda, posiblemente serían las escusas, con las cuales respondería, ante el hecho de haber besado al chico Loud en su casa, tomándolo por sorpresa, Lincoln besaba tan bien, era tan dulce, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse antes de que un poco de agua mojara su rostro.

Respiro agitadamente, al momento de darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga la observaba con un pequeño vaso de unicel en la mano — tenemos que salir de aquí — repuso la castaña — y tú tienes que llamar a Linc — inquirió mientras le pasaba un poco de papel de baño — antes de que ellas te encuentre — dijo mientras salía del cubículo.

Dejando a una chica envuelta en un mar de dudas, ante el simple hecho de besar a Lincoln " _no te acerques a mi hermano zorra_ " Loud, en definitiva sus hermanas la iban a matar.


	21. Ronnie Anne

La chica intento alisar de nueva cuenta su vestido, mirando nerviosa a su dama de honor, y mejor amiga, a su lado, la cual no dejaba de mascar su maldito chicle, el cual la ponía aún más nerviosa con la situación en ciernes.

— — Podrías dejar de hacer eso — Replico sonrojada — estoy a un paso del colapso mental — inquirió mientras intentaba alisar ese maldito pliegue rebelde.

La castaña solamente se limitó a mascar su chicle, mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

— — Por dios Lynn — replico la novia, con el rostro ensombrecido por la presión de momento — ¿en verdad ahogo lo correcto? — pregunto segundos después, quedando la cuestión momentáneamente en el aire, sumergido en el silencio de ambas chicas, o al menos lo suficiente para que la castaña, se acercara a la chica, y le acomodara un poco uno de los lazos que colgaban del mismo.

Sus miradas se posaron en el espejo, el cual mostraba a dos bellas jóvenes en la flor de su vida, ante uno de los momentos más grandes de la misma — luces bellísima — repuso tranquilamente Lynn antes de masticar de nueva cuenta su chicle — en verdad hermosa Ronnie Anne — la latina se sonrojo ante los delicados toques que su mejor amiga, realizaba a su vestuario, rogando internamente que no notara sus ligeros temblores, que amenazaban con llevarla al piso.

El silencio volvió a reinar, mientras ambas terminaban de acomodar los últimos toques — en verdad lo estoy haciendo — pregunto la latina, sonrojada — en verdad, voy a casarme — su voz se quebró un poco, mientras dos frágiles lagrimas escurrían traicioneramente por sus mejillas, corriendo un poco del maquillaje, que acentuaban su belleza natural.

Unas manos delicadas, limpiaron grácilmente su rostro — la novia no debe llorar en su día — dijo la castaña con una tímida sonrisa — estas hermosa — repuso mientras con suma delicadeza daba un ligero retoque donde se necesitaba.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, antes de que sus labios se juntaran por un leve instante — lo siento — susurraron mientras tomaban un poco de distancia — ¿el vendrá? — Inquirió tímidamente la morena — ¿verdad? – más que pregunta era casi una súplica de parte de la menor de los Santiago.

Lynn dejo salir un pesado suspiro — está del otro lado del mundo, Ronnie — gruño algo molesta — en verdad en estos momentos anda en alguna parte del continente asiático — su mirada se tornó algo violenta — el día que mi mejor amiga se casa — subió un poco la voz — mejor dicho — siseo fastidiada — el día que la onceaba hermana Loud se casa — ambas se sonrojaron ante ese apelativo caído en el olvido.

Cuanto tiempo, había pasado, desde esas noches de verano, donde ambas secretamente negociaron entre caricias un armisticio, el cual terminaba con peleas y discusiones respecto al amor de su vida, dando pie a momentos por demás inolvidables, pero cuando parecía ir todo tan bien en la vida de los tres algo inexplicablemente se quebró.

La latina sonrió tímidamente — está bien al menos no — inquirió mientras acomodaba su vestido una última vez.

Un bufido de fastidio salió de los labios de su mejor amiga — supongo — replico irritada — tan bien como se puede estar en una competencia de equitación en Mongolia — escupió el chicle que milagrosamente no se tragara, en el bote de la basura — en verdad no lo entiendo Ronnie Anne — susurro la castaña segundos después — mis padres te adoraban — recordó — mis hermanas te querían — enumero — y bueno tú él y yo — ambas se sonrojaron — tu sabes cómo era nuestra convivencia — se recargo un poco en la pared — en verdad esperaba un día estar así contigo — se sonrojo tímidamente.

Un ligero toquido las saco de ese ambiente tan enrarecido — Hija estas lista — repuso la madre de la novia — o a un no logras quedar tan bella para Leo — la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a orgullosa progenitora — te vez divina — sollozo, mientras abrazaba a su hija — Lynn en verdad gracias — dijo mirando a la mejor amiga de su hija — en verdad — su voz se le quebró un poco — en verdad pasaron tantas cosas — madre e hija se abrazaron un poco más fuerte, ante los recuerdos no tan gratos que en esos momentos las embargaban.

Minutos después, se encontraba mirando al pasillo, por el cual desfilaban sus damas, mientras su prometido caminaba hacia el altar, segundos antes de que su hermano, como hombre de la familia procediera acompañarla, solo un lugar, permanecía vacío en la iglesia, un lugar al lado de los que en un mundo perfecto seria su familia política.

Un lugar que simbolizaba todo lo que Lincoln Loud llego hacer para ella en realidad.


	22. Arago2 bun-bunxlinc

El chico trago un poco de saliva, al ver a la hermosa adolecente subida en su cama, en verdad estaba soñando con algo así, porque en definitiva eso tenía que ser un sueño obsceno.

La chica acaricio lentamente su rostro, sacándolo de sus últimas dudas — siempre has sido tan lindo — la voz de ángel, inundo su mente, mientras ciertas partes de su anatomía reaccionaban ante la suave caricia.

Desvió la mirada algo apenado, aun que era difícil no mirar, ese par de hermosos senos, que ni si quiera Leni tenía, o la figura que Lori envidiaría, pero lo más llamativo eran las orejitas y colita de conejita que usaba, las cuales se notaban demasiado bien hechas, para ser parte de un traje barato en realidad.

— — ¿Qué dices si duermo contigo esta noche? — susurro la chica entrando debajo de su edredón, pegando mas su cuerpo contra el suyo.

— — ¿Dormir conmigo?— pregunto casi sin aliento, ante la presión ejercida sobre su piel, por ese par de gemelos bien formados.

Una sutil sonrisa se formo en los labios de la chica — aja — fue su única respuesta antes de abrazar, afectuosamente al muchacho — o quieres hacer otra cosa — sonrio pícaramente — como lo que haces con las fotos de Lynn en traje de baño — el chico la miro horrorizado, como diablos ella sabia su máximo secreto —¿Quién eres? — repuso, algo avergonzado, de que hasta ese momento preguntara algo tan obvio.

La chica sonrió, mientras se ponía sobre el chico, dejándolo a la altura de su pecho algo húmedo debido al sudor — puedes llamarme bun-bun — susurro coquetamente acariciando cierta parte del chico, que gimió de sorpresa ante ese ataque.

— — Bun-bun — respondió el chico, antes de ser silenciado con un sutil gesto, captando su mirada.

Las cuales se cruzaron, antes de que Lincoln, sintiera los suaves labios arrancarle un apasionado beso — tan solo disfrútalo — dijo la chica con una sonrisa, deseando que el experimento que la hermanita de su dueño, durara lo suficiente, para poder demostrarle cuanto le amaba, porque en el fondo lo que más le aterraba con el paso de los años, es que alguien más le apartara de su lado.

Después de todo, el amor que un peluche sentía por su dueño, era uno de los más puro de existencia misma.


	23. dfelipe76 LiamxClyde

El partido había sido de locura, con el equipo rival encima del marcador durante casi todo el encuentro, dejando en total ridiculez a los linces, que prácticamente hasta los últimos doce minutos, parecían incapaces de pasar a las semi finales del torneo de basquetbol estatal.

Liam intercepto un paso corto, intentando con todas sus fuerzas, esquivar su marca, mientras pasaba el balón a Johnson, el cual logro tirar por los pelos un enceste de dos puntos.

Dejando el marcador en un cardiaco 38 a 28, en contra de los locales.

El agitado entrenador de los locales, pidió rápidamente uno tiempo fuera, quemando algunos preciados minutos en intentar salvar la situación de ese encuentro.

— — Concéntrense — bramo furioso — a un podemos salvar esto — replico — Johnson nadie puede pasar de medio cancha entendido — dijo mirando a su jugador más alto — en cuanto a los demás, metan ese maldito balón en el aro por el amor de dios — bufo con la adrenalina a tope.

Los jugadores regresaron al campo rapidamente — oye Liam — replico con una sonrisa Miller — no es tu novio — reto juguetonamente, señalando hacia una de las secciones de las gradas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, sonrojando al basquetbolista en el acto, sintiendo su corazón bombear a un más rápido su sangre — vinisteis — susurro más para sí mismo, que para alguien en particular.

En verdad podía quedarse toda la vida, contemplando ese lindo rostro, o al menos eso viera intentado si el idiota de Smith no hubiera reventado su burbuja — vamos zanahoria — exclamo desdeñosamente — tenemos que ganar esto — logrando que el pelirrojo asintiera agresivamente, mientras regresaba al campo de juego, con una sonrisa imborrable en sus labios, el simple hecho de que él estuviera en las gradas, sin la odiosa compañía del chico Loud, significaba una cosa, y solo una, y esa cosa, lo hacía en esos momentos el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Los diez minutos restantes, los jugo, con una pasión desconocida hasta ese momento, deseando poder terminar mucho antes, agradeciendo cada segundo de apoyo, que desde las gradas lo animaban a no rendirse.

Sonrió mirando directamente hacia el chico Mcbride, importándole casi nada, que el marcador estuviera empatado en un cardiaco 40 a 40.

En verdad deseando que el partido llegara a su final, trago un poco de su saliva, mentalizándose para lo que le diría cuando pudieran estar finalmente a solas, acabando con esa ambigüedad en su extraña relación, de amigos, formalizando algo que se conocía como un secreto a voces, importándole una mierda, sus anteriores desencuentros con el mejor amigo del afroamericano, el cual parecía en ocasiones más una mama gallina sobre protectora que un amigo preocupado por su felicidad.

Fue como un sueño, cuando la pelota toco sus dedos, lanzándola en un inverosímil ángulo, digno del final de una película romántica, a un que él vivía en esos momentos su momento romántico en realidad.

El esférico entro en la red, justo cuando el público estallaba en alegría y el árbitro señalaba el final del encuentro, dejando el marcador con memorable 40 a 43 a favor del equipo local.

Esquivo a sus compañeros y al público en general, tomando de la mano a un eufórico Mcbride, que prácticamente le salto encima de la emoción — tenemos que hablar — fue lo único que logro decir, mientras sacaba a Clyde del estadio, abriendo con ello, una caja llena de ilusiones tanto tiempo encerradas.

 **Por este tipos de retos que ponen a prueba mi capacidad imaginativa, fue la razón principal, que abrí estas secciones, y valla que me costó, articular esta historia en particular, quiero agradecer a todos por leerme hasta ahora, y en particular a 76 por este reto en particular.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	24. Lynn

Lynn sonrió mientras tomaba la cadera de su pareja — demasiado rápido para ti — pregunto coquetamente, antes de sentir como su acompañante le daba un giro completo acompañado por la suave melodía del tango — no — murmuro esa suave voz con acento latino que tanto amaba escuchar, desde el primer día que se conocieron, fue un flechazo instantáneo.

Blanco sobre bronce, rojo y violeta, entre mesclados como una fina sinfonía en la eternidad de la misma realidad misma.

— — Bésame — susurro la mayor — bésame por favor — suplico sonrojada, antes que esos labios que tanto anhelaba besar, cumplieran su pequeño capricho.

Cerró los ojos embelesada, como en su primer beso, detrás de las gradas, durante el baile de la cosecha — te amo Ronnie Anne — dijo mientras volvía a besar los dulces labios de su amada — y yo a ti Lynn Jr. — exclamo la latina con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, antes de corresponder al beso, mientras continuaban encerradas en su burbuja de felicidad, indiferentes a todo lo demás que ocurría en el mundo.

Porque en ese momento solamente existían ellas dos y su felicidad.


	25. Shadow 13 Linc x Bum bum

El chico mordió sutilmente la aureola del pezón erecto que se alzaba ante sus ojos, mientras su compañera soltaba pequeños gemidos de excitación.

Su compañera de proyecto era sumamente linda, de pelo castaño suave, grandes ojos de un negro obsidiana, y unas ligeras pecas, que le recordaban bajamente a Lynn, sintió que su amiga acariciaba su cabello juguetonamente — dame un beso — susurro la chica sonrojada, haciendo sonrojar al chico también.

Y aun que habían llegado tan lejos, como para estar en la casa del chico encamados, no podía recordar el nombre de la chica a la cual besaba, lo único que podía recordar, ante el salvajismo de su amiga en la cama, era el apodo que el mismo le puso en realidad.

Bum-bum.


	26. Linc

— — ¿A dónde ibas? — pregunto mordazmente la castaña sonriendo mordazmente, mientras bloqueaba la escalera.

El chico Loud, sonrió nerviosamente mientras intentaba pensar en otro plan de escape.

— — Eres tan lindo cuando estás pensando — repuso cínicamente la hermanita menor del novio de su hermana mayor — es de los pocos momentos donde tienes esa boca cerrada ¿no? — reto recargándose contra la pared del pasillo a un lado de las escaleras.

Frunció sus cejas, con Cristina bloqueando las escaleras y Ronnie Anne evitando que pudiera usar el pasillo para esconderse en el ático, solo le quedaba dos vías.

— — Eres tan predecible en ocasiones — cuestiono una tercera voz, mientras la dueña de la misma se posicionaba delante de la misma — como un videojuego de la década de los ochenta — comento burlescamente — a un que debo admitir que cuando descubrí que eras más de lo que pensaba me disguste un poco debido a ese molesto Bug —continuo secamente Paige.

Trago un poco de saliva, al notar que las tres chicas se acercaban muy lentamente, imposibilitándole ir a ningún otro lado que no fuera su habitación, la cual era en sí misma una trampa mortal al ser un viejo armario reacondicionado.

— — ¿De verdad pensasteis que tus planes resultarían? — Pregunto irritada Ronnie — diablos Lincoln las tres vamos a la misma escuela y compartimos algunas clases — apretó sus labios, sintiéndose tan tonta al decir lo obvio.

Una tímida sonrisa cubrió los labios del único varón de la familia Loud, que si sus planes habían resultado, no era la cuestión, la cuestión a tratar era como diablos se las había arreglado para mantener la mentira tanto tiempo.

— — Once meses jugando con nosotras — grito Cristina — once meses de ser tus pendejas — dejo salir su frustración — ¿al menos todo lo que hicimos por ti significo algo? — cuestiono.

Lincoln pudo sentir toda la carga emocional del momento, toda la culpa acumulada, todo el placer y morbo que había sacado de esa bizarra situación.

— — Te dimos nuestra inocencia — expuso Paige — lo más preciado para toda mujer en esta vida, y tu parecías coleccionarlas como cromos de beisbol — era oficial estaba muerto, más que muerto, por la mirada de odio que sus tres ex novias le dedicaban en esos momentos, se mordió el labio y corrió hacia su habitación, o al menos intento estar a salvo en su habitación, seguido de cerca por tres furicas mujeres.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Cristina, y él estaba oficialmente muerto, intento pensar, en algo para ganar tiempo, en algo que le salvara su vida, sonrió sutilmente antes de trepar a su ventana, sin importarle que estuviera en un segundo piso.

Cualquier golpe o caída era mejor que quedarse en esa habitación con tres mujeres engañadas dispuestas a tomar venganza.

Si tan solo no le vieran halado de los pantalones antes de saltar — descuida dolerá — gruñeron las tres tronándose los dedos — y mucho — fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de que la caja de pandora que el mismo abriera le estallara entre sus dedos.


	27. Cookie

Cookie se sonrojo al instante de sentir los calidos labios del chico que le gustaba posarse gentilmente sobre los suyos, habia soñado con ese momento tantas noches en vela, que no podia creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, que ella fuera la a fortunada de por fin derruir ese muro, que el su amigo formara al romper con su anterior relacion.

Por otro lado Lincoln, sintio como su amiga correspondia ante su beso, borrando cualquier duda que tuviera ante el hecho de estarla besando en primer lugar, eran dulces, casi como pequeñas galletas de vainilla.

Ambos se miraron en silencio cuando tuvieron que romper el beso, debido a la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

Quizas y tan solo quizas, era el inicio de algo maravilloso para los dos.


	28. LincxHaiku

Ok, se repitió el chico mientras revisaba su vestimenta, una vez mas frente al vidrio de su automóvil, quizás no era el mas lujoso o moderno convertible, pero al menos su jetta dos mil once no lo dejaba tirado de momento en ningún lado.

Sonrió al notar que todo estaba en su lugar, sin ninguna mancha en su camiseta, sus pantalones limpios y sus tenis aseados, tomo un poco de aire, y continuo su camino agradeciendo que la chica le diera una nueva oportunidad, por que a decir verdad, el hecho de haberse encontrado con sus hermanas la otra ocasión no había sido técnicamente su culpa, en realidad.

Llego delante de la casa de la mejor amiga de su hermana menor, y ahora que lo pensaba, tener una cita con la mejor amiga de tu hermana menor, era algo patético, dado que daba la impresión de que necesitaba de sus hermanas para arreglar su mediocre vida amorosa.

A un que rememorando su vida romántica un poco, había perdido su virginidad durante su corto noviazgo con Tabby, siendo después su relación con Ronnie Ann lo mas duradero hasta el momento por mucho, para a continuación tener esa extraña no cita con Paige y la desastrosa salida a bailar con Cristina, sin hablar de ese incomodo momento con Cookie durante la fiesta de Halloween pasada.

Volvió a respirar, deseando que esta ocasión fuera diferente, sonrío al ver que la puerta se abría, dejando ver a una chica vestida casual, pero con un conjunto de playera de manga corta con la carita de un gatito y jeans negro que realzaba bastante su delgada figura, cerrando en conjunto sus típicos tenis negros.

— — Mínimo recordaste ponerte pantalones esta vez — exclamo la chica secamente, antes de que una ligera sonrisa, le diera a entender que estaba bromeando, arrancándole una pequeña risa nerviosa al chico, a un no se acostumbraba al sentido de humor de Haiku, a un que era lindo poder ver si quiera por algunos segundos ese otro lado de su personalidad, tal vez con algo de suerte y el hecho de que todas sus hermanas estaban del otro lado de la ciudad, le ayudarían a llevar esa relación un paso en la dirección correcta, y quizás, poder volver a besar esos labios tan tentadores como la primera vez que los besos hace algunos años atrás.


	29. Haiku x Lucy

Las suaves manos, comenzaron un lento recorrido subiendo desde la base del estómago, arrancando con cada caricia un gemido de placer, que demostraba que aunque con un inicio algo torpe iban por buen camino.

Esas manos la estaban volviendo loca, quizás todo iniciara como un ridículo ritual de invocación, pero en algún momento algo había forzado las cosas en una dirección completamente diferente — Ahhh — gimo la chica al sentir esas frías manos llegar a la base de sus senos, volviéndole arrancar otro gemido apagado, al instante que sus miradas se cruzaron.

El silencio y el rubor cubrieron por igual manera sus rostros, estaban dispuestas a dar ese paso, eran mejores amigas, incluso después de pasar a secundaria, se volvieron más unidas, siendo de las pocas de su grupo original que se seguían frecuentando.

Haiku sonrió tomando el rostro de su mejor amiga entre sus manos, cerrando de golpe los pocos centímetros que las separaba.

Los labios de Lucy tenían un sabor algo curioso, a dulce y amargo, mientras lo de Haiku podría decirse que eran salados y dulces por igual, el beso duro menos que un suspiro, pero más que la eternidad misma, logrando que la gótica de las hermanas Loud brillara intensamente debido a su rubor.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios, olvidándose del ritual, de todo lo demás, en especial olvidándose que estaban en la habitación del hermano mayor de la pequeña Loud, en ese momento solamente eran dos chicas dispuestas a explorar todo lo que significaba su sexualidad.


	30. Lisa

Se masajeo sus parpados con algo de dificultad, sintiendo pequeñas lagrimas escurrir por sus mejillas, dado que sus lagrimales intentaban lubricar la cuenca ocular más de la cuenta.

Dejo atrás el microscopio que usara toda la tarde-noche para su investigación, antes de salir de su laboratorio, para adentrarse en un mundo de luces y sombras.

El regreso a lo que consideraba su "casa" por decirlo de alguna manera, fue tan monótono, como de costumbre, diez minutos y llegaba al edificio donde rentaba un departamento, estaciono su auto en su lugar asignado, entrando en el inmueble minutos después, la misma rutina de todos los días, esperar el elevador, teclear el piso cinco, y por fin entrar en su departamento tras ocho minutos de su vida desperdiciados.

Su dispositivo hogareño, la saludo cordialmente mientras prendía las luces del recibidor y sugería algo ligero para cenar, incluyendo entregas a domicilio, siendo todas las sugerencias ignoradas por la joven, la cual se adentró en su dormitorio, dejándose caer sobre su cama, e intentando evadir los trágicos recuerdos que esa habitación traían consigo.

Flash Back.

No había explicación científica, para no poder mover su cuerpo en esos momentos, tan solo miro como el hombre que amaba, tomar a su pequeña hija, y sin mediar palabras abandonar el departamento con todo lo que más amaba en su vida.

Fin del flash back.

Pudo sentir la primera lagrima escurrir por sus mejillas, mientras el dolor se agudizaba al recordad que habían pasado ya ochocientos ochenta y cuatro días, desde esa traumática separación, a un que en el fondo, sabía que todo era su culpa, después de todo el siempre intento sobre llevar sus horarios, o que conviviera con la pequeña, a la cual en esos momentos veía más como un obstáculo a sus logros académicos.

Al final todo toda acción tiene una reacción


	31. HaikuxLinc

Lentamente entrelazaron sus dedos, dejándose guiar por la suave melodía que inundaba el salón, no recordaban cuando había sido la ultima vez que tuvieron algún tiempo a solas, desde el nacimiento de su tercer hija, las cosas se volvieron un caos difícil de controlar.

Giro suavemente a su esposa, antes de continuar bailando - _luces tan linda_ \- susurro el hombre, logrando que su pareja sintiera escalofríos - _entonces antes no era linda_ \- contraataco la chica buscando sacar a su esposo de su zona de confort., obteniendo solamente una leve risa y un beso robado, como única respuesta, a un que en esos momentos a ninguno de los dos le importaba seguir con ese juego, finalmente tenia la noche para ellos solos.

Con diez hijas y un hijo, todo tiempo a solas era oro puro.

En especial por que esa noche Haiku se había prometido a si misma que volvería a enamorar a Lincoln como si fuera su primera vez.


	32. Chapter 32

Un casto beso, para cerrar una velada tranquila, a un qué no sin sobre saltos, el salir con el chico más cotizado de toda la preparatoria conllevaba sus riesgos, en especial con unas hermanas tan co-dependientes de su persona.

A un que para Jordán eso era parte de su encanto, el verlo ayudar y apoyar a cada una de sus hermanas, a pesar que con eso sacrificara un poco de su tiempo libre.

Dejo salir un suspiro mientras se desvestía y entraba a la ducha, Lincoln era lindo, tierno, considerado y un gran partido, pero era complicado sobre llevar a las hermanas durante demasiado tiempo.

En los primeros meses de su relación, ocho veces estuvo a punto de sufrir un "accidente" no provocado en esa casa, a un que sospechaba de alguna de las hermanitas de su novio, porque una cómoda no rueda escaleras abajo, sin ninguna razón, o terminas con la ropa cubierto de polvo pica pica por error.

Termino de ducharse y se dejó caer en su cama, si quizás esa relación la terminaría volviendo loca, pensó antes de que su teléfono le indicara que tenía un nuevo mensaje de voz.

Se sonrojo como una tonta, al terminar de escuchar el mismo, si quizás esa relación la terminaría volviendo loca, pero bien valía la pena si con eso se quedaba con el premio supremo de la familia Loud, a pesar de que todas las hermanas de su novio la querían mandar a Siberia.

Pero al final ella triunfaría, después de todo, al final siempre había sido Jordan vs las diez hermanas locas de Lincoln Loud.


	33. Chapter 33

Lincoln sonrió levemente, antes de dar la siguiente orden — — Ve por ella Charles — ordeno lanzando la pelota con algo de fuerza, volviendo a sonreír, cuando su cachorro salió disparado en búsqueda de la pelota.

Quizás su trabajo fuera una verdadera mierda, o el hecho de que sus hermanas le volvieran a declarar la ley del hielo, por el simple hecho de que se negara a ser su chofer personal 24/7, durante el tiempo que le quedaba por vivir en la casa familiar.

— — Bien hecho — exclamo mientras tomaba la pelota del hocico del cachorro, que lo miraba expectante.

Tomo un poco más de impulso y volvió a lanzar la pelota, al menos tenía a Charles para hacerle compañía, con eso y alguna chica que quisiera consolarlo en el fin de semana, estaría bien.

Minutos después, miro divertido al cachorro que saltaba juguetonamente ante esa pobre chica, que intentaba lanzarle la pelota de regreso, sin mucho éxito la verdad, a un que ahora que miraba mejor, no era nada fea.

La vez era cosa del destino, pensó mientras se acercaba, tenían más o menos la misma edad, a un que no la habia visto en la preparatoria, tal vez era alguna turista de visita en la ciudad — no muerde — dijo sonriendo — tan solo es un juguetón con las chicas bonitas — el sonrojo en el rostro de la desconocida era una buena señal — por cierto me disculpo si Charles te asusto — comento acariciando al perrito que seguía intentando que la chica le arrojara la pelota.

Sonrió ante lo evidente, que no importaba que problema tuviera, en el fondo Charles, siempre le demostraba que era su mejor y más fiel amigo.


	34. linc x haiku

Lincoln no podía dejar de mirar, esos suaves y delicados labios, que se movían con una finura, casi poética.

Y no solo eran los labios, los que le hacían perder en tren del pensamiento, era en si todo, los ojos como dos agujeros negros, que absorbía toda su atención, potenciados por la suave sobra de ojos, color purpura que era casi el toque distintivo de su amiga, en perfecta armonía al labial, que lo regresaba a esos labios que tantas noches imagino besar.

— — Lincoln — murmuro la angelical voz de su amor platónico — Lincoln podrías repetirme lo que dije con anterioridad — el chico intento llevar acabo la acción, pero su mente estaba demasiado perdida como para realizar la petición de su profesora.

Un ligero bufido de fastidio, abandono los labios de la profesora — no puedo continuar enseñándote — replico algo molesta, mientras se ponía de pie — hay otras personas que ocupan mi tiempo — dijo mientras tomaba su mochila — y si tu no quieres aprender — metió el diccionario y los dos libros de ejercicios que tenía sobre la mesa — no tengo nada que hacer aquí — termino de acomodar todo en su mochila, y se encamino hacia la salida — buenas noches — remarco fríamente.

Dejando a un desconcertado Lincoln, sin saber qué hacer, si ir tras ella, o regresar a casa, si pedirle perdón, o resignarse a reprobar japonés, sincerarse sobre sus sentimientos o simplemente olvidar todo.

Por qué no importaba que hiciera, estaba a punto de perder su última oportunidad de ser feliz con Haiku, y en el fondo sabía que todo terminaría siendo su culpa.


End file.
